


Insert Where Necessary

by adarkwintersday



Series: Hide Those Ears [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkwintersday/pseuds/adarkwintersday
Summary: The masterful seduction of a Romulan commander, THAT scene with Zarabeth, and Leila Kalomi's post-coital glow all seem to point to one thing...





	Insert Where Necessary

Microseconds later Jim finds himself pinned to the wall - and has a belated moment of revelation.

 

Vulcans, it should be noted, have a certain interplanetary _reputation_.

 

Pretty much since he’s been a male at all, Jim has been an alpha one.  

 

And, in most of his romantic interactions, he’s been the one in charge in the bedroom.

 

 _Oh well_ , he thinks giddily - it’s going to be the last coherent thought that, for the next couple of hours, passes through his head.

 

Jim is about to be ruthlessly, and expertly, ravaged. 

 

~

 

When Jim comes to he has no idea what time it is.  Or even whether he has really been asleep.  

 

When he opens his eyes, Spock is stretched beside him, wakeful as a cat.  Eyes on his face.

 

‘Captain.  Are you alright?’

Jim smiles.  He didn’t think he had the energy for it - but it bubbles up, like liquid sunshine, from somewhere in his chest.  ‘I don’t think _alright_ really covers it.’

 

A cool, gentle hand is laid against his cheek - and abruptly he receives the impression of an _aftershock_ , so intense that for a moment he closes his eyes.  

 

‘Spock.  Have mercy.  I’m only human.’

‘I will not…you will come to no harm, Captain.’

 

 _Semantics_ , he thinks hazily.  They must have crossed pretty much every line that is left to cross.  But Spock will not use language inaccurately - is unable to state, therefore, that he will not _hurt_ him.

 

‘Spock?’

‘Yes?’

‘I’m sorry.  For being such an _idiot_.’

‘You are not an idiot.’

‘All this time - ’

‘It is irrelevant.’

 

‘I love you, and I love you, and I love you.  You understand that?’

‘Yes.’

‘And you love me back.’

The smile starts with his eyes, and - ever so slightly - lifts the corners of his lips.

‘Affirmative.’


End file.
